The Domino Effect
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: A domino effect is defined as one event triggering a set of many others. When a red haired, green eyed Tameranian girl crash lands in the city of Bludhaven, a domino effect is created, one unlike ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Star Fallen

**...Hi, guys. So, I know I've been gone for quite awhile, but I have a really good reason for it, I assure you. My personal life has taken some drastic changes lately and I'm sorry that I really haven't had time to write. But enough excuses. I'm back and I'm happy that I get to do this again. So once again, I apologize to all you guys. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Superman. The man of steel. The leader of the Justice League. The single most powerful being to ever walk the planet of Earth. The mere mention of his name would cause the citizens of Metropolis or any city across the world to gaze up into the sky in search of the man who could leap tall buildings in a single bound and fly faster than a speeding bullet.

Wonder Woman, no doubt the biggest named female superhero to walk the planet. She is literally a God among men, possessing the powers of a Demi-God. Her alias, Diana Prince, rules over the Amazons as their unquestioned queen.

The Flash. Though quite a few men had uptaken the role of the Flash, a hero who could nearly match Superman's speed, the current Flash, the ever so lovable Wally West, was quite the man, willing to risk everything to protect the people he loved. Recklessness is both his greatest strength and his most fatal weakness.

Green Lantern... or Hal Jordan, a member of the mighty Green Lantern Core, a heroic unit that protects the universe from any and all threats, literally has no fear, which is arguably his greatest power. With the use of his ring, he helps protect the Earth from evil's reign.

vengeance. The avenger of justice. The Dark Knight. He goes by many names, but he's mostly known simply as the Batman, a hero who patrols the city of Gotham at night, keeping its criminals scared and its streets safe. No one can possible match his cunning intellect or his detective skills, being able to solve almost any crime imaginable with a single glance. He is cold. He is darkness. He is fear. And truth be known, that's just the way he likes it.

I should know better than anyone... after all, I am his prodigy... or at least I was. My name Is Dick Grayson, formerly the hero known as Robin... or the Boy Wonder, depending on who you ask. Trust me, the name was always embarrassing as it sounds. Now that I'm a littler older, the ripe age of twenty, I defend my own city of Budhaven, finally out of the Batman's... and Bruce's shadow.

Don't get me wrong, Bruce and I still work together from time to time, usually when one of those shit hits the fan moments occur, but it's rare... which I must admit, I am thankful for. I do respect Bruce... apart of me wants to go as far as to say I love him. I mean, he was the one who gave me a home after my parents died and we did have some nice moments, but after ten years of dealing with him, I just had to leave Gotham, had to find my own path... if that makes any sense.

The hero's I previously mentioned are legends, the core members of the Justice League. Everyone across the globe knows who they are. Hell, Batman purposely avoids any and all spotlight and yet he may be the most popular of them all.

After spending so many years living under the shadow of the Batman, simply being known as a sidekick, failing to frighten any criminal even though I could hold my own in a fight with just about anyone, I just had to make a name for myself, earn my place along side my fellow heroes, which is why I'm standing on the tallest building in Bludhaven, looking for any sign of a threat, just as I do every night.

Life in this city isn't wonderful by any means easy. By day I'm socialite, Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Having to deal with paparazzi following you around everywhere you go isn't exactly something I look forward too. I actually prefer the night life, which for most people my age and of my social status, means parties, drinking, girls, and drugs. My night life is a little more... exciting... at least in my opinion. For some reason I'd much rather chase down criminals and super villans, but maybe that's just me.

Tonight has been quiet, but then again Monday's usually are. I guess even the criminals are tired after long day back at work.

I'm just about to pack it in for the night, maybe head home, get some rest, but before I can do so, I spot a green light flash across the sky at a high-speed before coming to a crash in downtown Bludhaven, causing a loud booming noise to echo throughout the city. At first I'm a little shocked, but after a brief pause, I leap from the building before shooting my grappling hook to the ledge above me and swinging safely to the ground below.

The N-cycle immediately tracks my location and is at my side in moments. Taking no time to mount it, I jet off to the site of the impact, arriving in minutes, my bike coming to a skidding stop as I leap off.

The first thing I notice is a large smoking crater in the parking lot of an abandon warehouse. At least no one was hurt in the crash. It could have been a lot worse, especially if whatever fell had crashed into the side of one of the city's many apartment buildings.

Carefully, I approach the crater, a hand already on one of my black and blue bird-a-rangs, just in case the situation gets ugly, but when I glance down into the impact zone, my hand instantly freezes.

There, in the crater, laying face down, unconscious, beside a small, silver ship, is a girl, who looks to be around my age and that's not even the odd thing. Her skin was golden orange, as if it had been kissed perfectly by the sun, her hair was an unnatural red color, and oddest of all... she seemed completely unharmed. A crash like that should have killed her instantly. Whatever she was, it was a safe bet to say she wasn't human.

I glance over at the ship and can tell instantly that it had been shot down, the smoke coming off of one of its wings being a dead give away. She must of had to make an emergency landing, which obviously didn't go as smoothly as planned.

Just as I am about to cautiously make my way into the crater to check on her, I hear police sirens heading in my direction, growing increasingly louder as they near.

My attention turns back to the girl, who was laid out just a moment beforehand. What I found I will never believe. There she was, floating in mid-air, her hands and eyes glowing bright green and a hostile growl escaping her clinched teeth.

I reach for my bo staff, knowing this was one of those shit hits the fan moments. What I couldn't know was that my whole life was about to take a drastic change and that this girl falling to Earth like a falling star was the first domino in an epic chain of events.

* * *

**I'll update once or twice a week and I promise other chapters will be much longer. This is just a prologue. Unfortunately with my job, school, and my personal life that is all I can manage at the moment, but tell me what you think. Good to be back.**


	2. The Tameranian Girl

Chapter Two - The Tameranian Girl

**Chapter Two is here. I appreciate the PM's and reviews guys. I love doing this and knowing you guys are following what I'm doing helps greatly. On with the story.**

* * *

Nightwing stared down the glowing eyed, red-headed girl, his bo staff already in his hands. For most people running into girl who was floating five feet off the ground with green energy orbs radiating from her hands would completely send them into shock, but for him it was just another night in the city of Bludhaven.

Things were quite for a moment, the only sounds coming from the nearing police sirens and the light growl echoing from the girls throat. Suddenly the girl erupted with a loud battle cry and flew higher into the air before throwing her energy orbs down toward Nightwing, them blasting the concrete ground one after another as he used his acrobatics to avoid each one of them. He had no choice. By the impacts the blast were making in the ground, leaving clear impressions, if one of them were to make contact with him it would seriously injure him... or worse.

Back flipping to his feet, Nightwing through a bird-a-rang, aiming for the girls right hand, but before the sharp object could even near her it was blasted down by one of her energy balls. The girl let out another roar before jetting off to were an old bull-dozer sat, one that weighed more than two tons, so it was easy to imagine Nightwing's surprise when the girl easily lifted it above her head and tossed it at the hero as if it were nothing more than a small rock.

With reflexes that a cat would kill for, he rolled under the flying dozer, managing to make it to his feet in less than a second. The alien girl had just made a mistake, one Nightwing would capitalize on. The oncoming dozer had blocked her vision of him just enough to give him a chance to throw an electric disk, one that landed, hitting her in her chest and sending shock waves throughout her entire body and causing her to fall to the ground, her body momentarily paralyzed.

With the girl down, Nightwing slowly approached her, but as he neared he noticed something that he found odd. Her eyes weren't showing anger. They showed fear. She was scared. Suddenly he realized that the girl's aggression was only to defend herself. If he we had crashed on an alien planet, he would probably have been a little apprehensive of its people as well.

He slowly approached the girl, his hands raised, showing her his palms to communicate he meant no harm. She seemed to have a vague idea that his intentions weren't to hurt her and her eyes related slightly.

Nightwing got within three feet of her before taking a knee. "Hi, I'm Nightwing," he greeted her, a slight smile on his face.

The girl's only response was to raise one of her eyebrows and scrunch up her nose. Obvious to him that she didn't speak any English, which he didn't expect she would, he moved closer and motioned to himself, touching his hand to his chest. "Nightwing," he repeated.

The girl stared at him for a moment before her eyes brightened, understanding what he was trying to communicate. "Koriand'r," she replied, her voice light as she recovered from the fight.

Nightwing smiled, happy that introductions were out of the way, but what he failed to realize was that she was regaining control of her body at a rapid pace, much quicker than a human cold even conceive of doing.

In a split second, the girl, now known as Koriand'r, reached up and hooked her arms around Nightwing's neck before pulling him down into a crushing kiss. Nightwing's eyes widened, not completely sure of what was taking place at the moment. His alter ego, Dick Grayson, was quite the playboy, completely used to being kissed by beautiful girls and there was no doubt that Koriand'r was certainly beautiful, extremely so in fact, but it was rare when Nightwing got a make out session in.

When the alien girl finally broke away it left him breathless and confused. What happened next confused him even more. "Greetings," she breathed as she slowly rose to her feet.

Nightwing absently rose as well, staring at the girl the entire time. "You kissed me... Wait... you speak English?"

"Kissed?" The girl questioned with a quirked eyebrow before her eyes widened in realization at what the Earth hero meant. "Oh! You mean the lip contact? Yes, I am from the planet Tameran in the Vegan star system. My people can learn any language instantly through such contact."

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head with a slight chuckle, reflecting on the... lip contact that had taken place moments. Regaining a grip on the situation, he gave his head a light shake. "So, why exactly is a Tameranian on Earth? ...Or better yet who... or what shot your ship down?"

Koriand'r's face became noticeably more sullen. "You are quite the observant one, Nightwing of Earth." Her eyes began to take on a reflective gleam as she spoke. "I had to leave Tameran urgently, due to certain... circumstances. My K'norfka... or caretaker in your language, sent me here. He believed I could blend in and I would be safe, but before I could land I was attacked by a Gordanian ship that had tracked me. I managed to destroy their ship, but not before one of their rays hit my ship."

The girl became slightly sheepish, looking down and grabbing onto one of her arms. "I was frightened by you when I saw you standing over me. You do not look like I assumed humans did and I did not know if you wished to harm me."

Nightwing took into account that she seemed slightly rattled by the incident. "I'm sorry for scaring you. The reason I don't look like most humans at the moment is because I'm wearing my suit. I'm what Earth refers to as a Superhero. We help protect the innocent people here from anything that could harm them." Koriand'r nodded understandingly. These Earth heroes were very similar to the great heroes of her planet that protected Tameran from any threats.

"Under this I look just like you," he continued before taking note of the girl's otherworldly green eyes and golden orange skin. "...Well, close anyways. But who are the Gordanians and why did they attack you?"

Koriand'r opened her mouth to respond but before she was able to, three cops cars pulled into the warehouse parking lot, managing to send her right back into her defensive mode. She only calmed when Nightwing placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, consequently sending chills down her spine, which she was able to conceal quite well. "Relax. Their police officers, our planets law enforcement. They won't hurt you."

A spot-light flashed on the duo, but when the cops recognized one of them as Nightwing they all relaxed. Though he was technically a vigalantee, Nightwing and the Bludhaven police department had a great relationship, working together and sharing information on many cases. Things were definitely different than they were when Bruce had became Batman, but then again that was over fifteen years beforehand, a time when the Justice League hadn't yet been formed, Superman was a kid living on a farm in Kansas, and Superheroes weren't something that commonly appeared as page one news.

"You okay Wings? What happened?" one of the officers shouted, a thick New York accent in his voice.

"Fine. Her ship just crashed, but it's okay. I have everything under control," Nightwing called back.

"Actually I'm taking over for you," came a voice from above, which everyone to look up to find Green Lantern floating just above them.

Nightwing expected Hal would show up. He mainly dealt with alien affairs after all and this definitely counted as an alien affair.

The cops seemed to understand that this was now Justice League jurisdiction and returned to their cars before driving off, leaving only Green Lantern, Nightwing, and the alien girl there.

Green Lantern floated down, landing beside Nightwing and causing Koriand'r to take a single step back. "So anyone mind telling me what's going on here? I'm up at the Watch Tower hanging out with Flash and the next thing I know I'm being told a ship crashed in Bludhaven. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Monday night," he said in a joking tone.

"Her ship was shot down. We had a little conflict at first but it was a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now," Nightwing explained.

"Okay... and who is "her" exactly?" Green Lantern asked, now eyeing the red-haired girl who stood just behind Nightwing, eyeing the Earth hero carefully. The only reason she hadn't became highly defensive yet was because Nightwing seemed to trust the man and oddly enough, even though she had just met him, she trusted Nightwing to an extent.

Nightwing opened his mouth to respond but before he had the chance Koriand'r interjected. "I am Koriand'r of the planet Tameran. My ship was shot down by a Gordanian vessel, but you need not worry. I was able to destroy their ship before I crash landed."

Hal's normally playfully personality darkened for two reasons. Tameranians were powerful beings, able to fly at light speed and posessing strength that was almost equal to Kryptonians. Their greatest strength and their biggest flaw was that their emotions contolled their powers. When angry or highly confident in themselves they possessed incredible strength, but when sad or heartbroken they lost their ability to fly. Even so, a Tameranian could wreck havoc on Earth if they wished. Nightwing was a well-respected hero, everyone being confident in his ability to handle himself, but Hal would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised Nightwing was able to handle the girl in a fight.

The other thing that bothered him was even more troubling. The Gordanians were a vile race, their sole mission being to concur and torture other races. He had to wonder why they were chasing the girl and even more importantly what if more were coming?This could be really bad. This could be all out war.

"We need to go to the Watch Tower now."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Favorite, Follow, and Review. I appreciate the support and criticism is always welcomed. Next chapter things get far more interesting. Promise. On another note, anyone seen the show Smallville? I'm addicted.**


End file.
